Hunting trip
by FoolsHeaven
Summary: Arthur and Merlin are hunting together but Merlin isn't much of a help. Merlin is catching a cold after falling into a stream so Arthur needs to keep him warm through the night. What happens in the woods will stay in the woods. (Start is from the S05E03)


Authors note: This has not been beta read, so there might be all kinds of mistakes since english isn't my mother tongue. Hope you'll enjoy. =)

Arthur and Merlin were hunting, Arthur had wanted to have two days long trip to get rid of the kingdom for a while, Guinevere was able to handle it while he was gone. Arthur needed some time to relax, so he didn't took any knights with him, just his servant, Merlin, he wasn't much of a help thought, he always scared all the animals away.

"You're still angry with me, aren't you?" Merlin asked while they were riding down the woods.

"We spend the entire day hunting, catch nothing, because every time we got anywhere near anything you sneezed and frightened it away." Arthur responded with annoyed tone in his voice, he didn't turn his gaze to Merlin who was riding right behind him.

"Not the last time." Merlin reminded Arthur trying to defend himself even a bit.

"No, that time you fell into a stream. No one could accuse you of being predictable Merlin." Arthurs tone was now a bit bored, like he didn't really care about the subject anymore.

"I think I'm getting a cold." Merlin's said sounding a little worried, he certainly didn't want to get sick now when they were in middle of the woods and weren't getting back until tomorrow evening.

"Let's hope it's a bad one." Arthur stated and started riding faster to shut Merlin up. Right now he really just needed some quietness, Merlin always talked way too much, and he always did these weird things, Arthur had caught Merlin more than once sneaking around in his bedchambers while he was sleeping.

Merlin speeded up after Arthur, he should've taken more clothes with him it had started to be chilly already, or maybe it was just him getting cold.

Merlin and Arthur rode a long time not speaking anything, when Arthur noticed a few rabbits not too far from them, he raised his hand for Merlin as a sign to stop.

"Stay here Merlin, if you want anything to eat tonight you better stay quiet. Don't even breath." Arthur whispered a warning while getting down from the horseback.

Merlin didn't say anything, he just sat quiet and nodded to Arthur, he would've wanted to sneeze or do anything to scare the rabbits away but he didn't dare to do that anymore. He had annoyed Arthur enough for one day, Merlin just felt sorry for the rabbits. And he knew he was the one who had to make dinner of the them, he hated to disembowel any animal.

Arthur took his bow and started to sneak closer to rabbits. There was three of them, he knew he'd only have one shot. Arthur sweared to himself that if Merlin scared them away at anyway he'd make this kid work in the stables the rest of his life. It was quiet, just the wind in the trees was making a noise, Arthur sneaked a little more closer then tensing his bow and aimed.

Merlin was holding his breath hoping that Arthur would miss, but he never did. Merlin turned his gaze away from the rabbits as Arthur shot an arrow towards them. He heard Arthur to yell joyfully as he walked to the rabbit he had caught. Merlin looked at his direction, two other rabbits had run away and one was lying on the ground arrow sticking out from its side.

"See Merlin, it wasn't so hard now was it?" Arthur yelled and picked the rabbit from the ground from its hind legs. The day was already starting to turn in evening, they had food just in time.

Merlin didn't respond to Arthur, he just gave him a little face smile, next thing he had to do was going to be gross.

"It's time we find a good campsite for us so you can make us something to eat." Arthur smirked and climbed back to his horse.

"Sounds like fun." Merlin said with sarcasm in his voice.

They rode a while more when they found a good spot to stop. They tied their horses so they wouldn't run away through the night.

"You make the food, I'll feed the horses and find some firewood to get the fire up." Arthur said and gave the rabbit to Merlin.

"Or you could make us some food and I could do those other things." Merlin said a little humor in his voice, he could always try even that he didn't though it would go through.

"You wish Merlin." Arthur grinned and started to do his own chores while Merlin still stood there a rabbit in his hand.

Merlin sighted and turned around to go to do his job, gladly there was a small stream near by so he could wash the blood off from his hands and from the rabbit. Maybe it was the same stream where Merlin had dropped earlier.

When Merlin was finally done, Arthur was already sitting by the fire and adding some more wood into it.

"That took long enough." Arthur stated not looking at Merlin who walked closer.

"Why didn't you do it yourself then, you should try sometime, it isn't so easy." Merlin snapped back, he didn't meant to sound so rude, maybe he was just stressed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Merlin said putting the rabbit over the fire to cook it and sat down other side of the fire.

Arthur just raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. As the silence went on Arthur went deeper to his thoughts. He stared at the fire, his kingdom had a lot of different kind of troubles he needed to solve, everyone expected him to do something about them. Morgana was his biggest problem, he didn't know what to do with her and no one could help him with that.

Merlin turned the rabbit around while watching Arthur, he seemed worried. He kept on watching him a while, Arthur was attractive he had noticed that the first day he saw him, Merlin wasn't gay but for some time now he has had some feelings towards him. But he could never admit it, Arthur was king and married, nothing could ever happen.

"Are you okay?" Merlin asked carefully still looking at Arthur.

Arthur raised his gaze from the fire to look at Merlin. "I'm fine, nothing that you should worry."

"C'mon, you know you can tell me." Merlin tried to persuade.

"It's nothing. Is the rabbit done?" Arthur said changing the subject.

"Yeah it is." Merlin said and took the rabbit from the fire giving a piece of it to Arthur.

Arthur took the rabbits meet and tasted it. "Not bad at all Merlin, you're getting better."

Merlin looked at Arthur and grinned, the older man just said a compliment to him, it wasn't usual.

They ate the rabbit now both being in a good mood, food always makes everyone feel better.

After eating Merlin and Arthur stood up to go get some more firewood for the nigh, it was going to be chilly.

When they finally had enough wood for the night they started to settle up next to the fire to get some sleep.

"Sleep tight, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, and we need to catch a dear so we got something to take back to the castle." Arthur said drawing his blanket tighter around him.

Merlin nodded and did the same thing, he was already getting cold but wasn't going to show that to Arthur.

After laying down an hour Arthur still wasn't getting any sleep, probably because Merlin was shaking and his teeth were clacking loudly.

"Are you really that cold or are you just trying new ways to annoy me?" Arthur asked eventually.

"Nah, I really am this cold." Merlin said his voice shaking for the coldness.

Arthur was quiet for a moment, thinking. "Get your lazy ass over here, I can't let you freeze can I. Who would wash my clothes and clean my armor if you freeze to death."

Merlin looked at Arthur, was he serious? "You'd just get another servant who would do all those things, but I bet he wouldn't be as funny as I am." Merlin said trying to be humorous his voice still shaking.

"You're not as funny as you think you are. Now get your ass here or I'll burn it in the fire to get you warm." Arthur said halfly demanding Merlin to start moving.

Arthur seemed to be serious so Merlin's stood up taking his own blanket with him and walked over to Arthur. Before lying down Merlin added some wood to the fire to keep it up.

Arthur raised his blanket to let Merlin under it, this wasn't like him, to sleep so closely with a man. But falling into a stream must have gotten Merlin to get cold and this was the only way to keep him warm through the night.

Merlin settled down his back against Arthur's chest. It was hard for him to keep his thoughts out of his mind when Arthur was so close. Soon it started to get warmer and Merlin stopped shaking, he heard Arthur to fall asleep soon after that, his breath slowed down and he didn't try to fix his position so much anymore.

When Merlin woke up at the morning something disturbed him, at first he didn't know what it was but then he felt Arthur's erection pressing against his ass. Arthur had wrapped his arm around Merlin so he couldn't roll off and go do something before Arthur would wake up and make this all awkward for both of them. Merlin tried to get his ass a little further from the erection before he'd have the same problem, and maybe Arthur would think that Merlin hadn't felt anything.

Arthur woke up on Merlin's movements, he was already saying something when he realized that he had an hard on and that Merlin was rubbing his ass against it. At first he thought to get up and yell at the boy, what the hell was he doing. But on the second thought, it kind of felt good against his crotch. "Mmhh." Arthur mumbled pretending he was still asleep. He felt Merlin to tense immediately stopping the movement he was doing.

"No one told you to stop." Arthur said surprising himself, what the fuck was he doing, he was a king, he had a wife, he couldn't be doing anything like this, it was against everything.

Merlin couldn't believe his ears, Arthur wanted him to continue. "I.. I wasn't doing what you think, I was just trying to get a little further." He tried to explain.

Arthur rolled Merlin to his back and climbed on top of him now ignoring his head which told him to stop.

"I knew you had a secret, so this is why you're always sneaking around my bedchambers." Arthur said while investigating the younger man's face.

"It's not what you think." Merlin still tried to cover his action which Arthur had misunderstood. He couldn't admit his feelings for him, what if he was just playing with him.

"Isn't it? Didn't you just rub your ass against my crotch?" Arthur said like he was interrogating Merlin. Harassing the younger male was quite amusing.

"Yeah I did but it.." Merlin started but couldn't finish because Arthur had pushed his two fingers to his lips to shut him up.

"There we go." Arthur grinned and crouched closer to Merlin taking his fingers off from his mouth. " Are you denying that this isn't your deepest dream, your darkest fantasy?" Arthur whispered husky in Merlin's ear.

Merlin didn't get a word out of his mouth, was this really happening?

"Thought so." Arthur said and lifted Merlin's shirt up to his armpits sliding his other hand through Merlin's warm chest and stomach. He hadn't ever been with man like this before but it couldn't be that hard. Just handle it like he did with women.

"Stop." Merlin said even that he wanted it more than anything right now. He raised his hand to grip Arthurs. "This isn't wise."

Arthur looked at Merlin's eyes and shook his hand off pushing both Merlin's hands over his head and kept them there with his one hand. "Don't tell me what is wise; I know you want it so don't complain." Arthur said, his erection was starting to be tough and he needed to do something about it, so why not this. Arthur kissed Merlin's chest softly still keeping his hands above his head. With his other hand Arthur massaged Merlin's thighs going slowly to his crotch.

Merlin decided to give up, Arthur had made his mind and why to fight if he was getting what he wanted. Merlin tried to get a better position while Arthur kept his hands up and sat over his legs just under the crotch. His erection started to wake up too when Arthur finally got his hand massaging him from downstairs.

Arthur couldn't play long so he let go of Merlin's hands and started to take the boys pants off, when Merlin didn't resist Arthur was sure he had discovered this male's secret. He ripped Merlin's pants off tossing them aside. He had to stop and watch the younger man awhile, he hadn't watched any guy like this before, him watching seemed to get Merlin embarrassing. Arthur continued crouching closer to kiss Merlin's throat while he started to massage his cock.

Merlin let out a small breath, he had never dared to even wish something like this to happen, but there they were into the woods and Arthur was on top of him. He raised his hands and put them to Arthurs shoulders.

After getting Merlin's cock fully hard Arthur started to remove his own pants, not getting them all off, just enough so he could fuck Merlin. He moved off from Merlin and opened his legs getting between them. After that he took his fingers back to Merlin's mouth. "Lick them up." He commanded.

Merlin didn't resist and opened his mouth taking older man's two fingers in, he licked them clean and got them as wet as possible. Merlin knew what was coming next, and he knew that it was going to hurt.

When Arthur decided that his fingers were good he removed them from the hot mouth and took them to Merlin's hole pushing first just one in, Merlin was really tight. Arthur had to wonder if he was going to fit in at all.

One finger didn't feel so bad Merlin thought opening his legs a bit more to get some more room for Arthur. Air was still a bit chilly but right now Merlin didn't care.

As one finger seemed to be alright Arthur added the second, now it was even more tighter and Merlin let out a small moan of pain. Arthur kept his fingers in moving them slowly in and out and stretched them a bit to get Merlin used to them.

Merlin tried to relax so it would be easier, he wanted to have Arthur inside him, no matter if it had to involve some pain, he'd get over it.

After preparing Merlin a while Arthur took his fingers off and spitted his hand to get some saliva to his own cock, after rubbing his saliva to his cock to get it even a bit more wet he put a tip of his cock to Merlin's opening.

Merlin was ready; he had relaxed but still had to work to keep it that way. When Arthur started to push himself in, Merlin had to let out a yelp. The pain, it was like nothing he had felt before, Merlin felt like he could be ripped open from the inside at any moment.

Merlin's yelp made Arthur to stop for a while, he didn't want to hurt the boy, but he was so tight. Merlin breathed faster and Arthur could even hear it. After staying still Arthur kept on pushing himself in Merlin, this time he didn't stop before his all length was in.

Merlin's gaze was starting to blur, he couldn't think anything else than the pain, he almost wanted to tell Arthur to get off of him. But he had decided to take this; he knew that after the pain would be just pleasure.

Arthur crouched closer to Merlin again, he kissed Merlin's chest biting it gently to get his mind to somewhere else. The feeling was incredible, this was nothing like fucking a woman. So tight, Merlin's flesh around his cock felt so good and it was so hot it heated Arthur's whole body.

Merlin put his other hand to Arthurs hair taking a grip of it and took his head closer to his own mouth kissing the man. The pain was already fading a bit, but when Arthur moved slowly it struck back, Merlin ignored the pain and kept kissing the older man.

Arthur was surprised of the kiss but kissed Merlin back starting to move slowly. He could only hope that Merlin's pain would go away eventually.

As Arthur had had his whole length in him Merlin's ass had had some time to get used to it, now when he moved slowly his ass started to give up and pain started to fade away. Merlin let out small sights and wrapped his legs around Arthurs back. "It feels good." He said softly encouraging Arthur to go faster.

Arthur smiled and started to move in and out a bit faster till he reached a good rhythm to keep in. He kept his hands both sides of Merlin's head to keep himself steady.

Merlin tried to keep his voice down and started to rub his own cock to get a little feeling in there too. It all had started to feel so good, even though he knew it was wrong but right now he didn't mind.

Arthur breathed heavily in Merlin's ear as he got closer to the edge and speeded up little more. It didn't took long when he came deep inside Merlin staying there a while not pulling himself out. He huffed in Merlin's ear kissing it and took Merlin's cock into his hand and started to finish him too.

Merlin could feel Arthur's semen inside him while his cock was still hard before it would start to go back to normal. Merlin came too into Arthurs hand moaning when Arthur had rubbed his cock a small while. After that Arthur pulled out rolling next to him.

"I don't think I'll be able to ride back home." Merlin said while still breathing heavily.

Arthur let out a small laugh before he stood up and pulled his pants up. "I think you should go to clean yourself up. I could use it too." Arthur said watching his hand where Merlin had come.

Merlin got up too and that's when Arthurs white semen started to run down his tight.

"I agree" He said and took his pants from the ground then starting to walk towards the stream. His ass was hurting, even walking was painful, he couldn't even think about what riding was going to be. Merlin cleaned himself with water then pulling his pants back on.

"I think you already know, but no one can ever know about this, Guinevere doesn't deserve this, I love her. This can never happen again Merlin." Arthur said seriously when they returned to camp to pack their equipment's for the leaving.

Merlin nodded. "I know." He wished they could do it again and again but reality was cruel and Merlin had to live with it. Who knows, maybe Arthur returns to him again when his having a troublesome erection.

They packed their equipment's and left the camp heading back to the Camelot hoping to find a deer on their way. Merlin had a really hard time sitting on horseback, his ass was aching and he didn't know how to sit so he mostly stood on his stirrups.

No one was ever going to know about what had happened on their hunting trip, they were never going to be talking about it again and it would stay just a memory in their minds. Re-match wasn't on sight but now Merlin knew anything could happen so he didn't keep it impossible.


End file.
